FINAL DE CUENTO
by MaRrU
Summary: El final de cuento que todos queremos y aun no nos lo dan, como Nessie es feliz con Jacob, mal summary pasen y lean mejor
1. Declaracion

******N/A:** Hola: pues hace un buen que no me pasaba por aquí y soy nueva en este am mundo del twilight la vdd tengo mas de 1 año si no es que 2 que no escribo y como digo nunca había escrito en esta secciona si que sean dulces y dejen review para saber que les parece y seguir aquí grax y espero les guste

**Dedicado a:** mi madre (amistosamente y adoptivamente) MeilinSnape, mi sis la gravity girl y mi onee eternal vampiro.. LAS QUIERO…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA…

Antes de que la llevara a su casa de regreso de ese restaurante que por cierto no les había gustado a ninguno ella quería más tiempo con él a solas así que le pidió ir a la Push a la playa para ser más exactos y ya en ella Reneesme corría por la orilla brincando y jugueteando con el agua casi bailaba dando sus giros con el vuelo de su vestido lila dando vueltas a su alrededor y con sus zapatillas en las manos sonriéndole a Jacob quien la veía sentado desde una roca y el con su sonrisa que encantaba hasta a un ciego…

**FLASH BACK**

Jacob corría escalera arriba justo para encontrar al "monstruo" que mato al amor de su vida cuando ahí la vio y recordó sus ojos café chocolate que lo vieron y se fijaron en él y por primera vez sintió todo y nada al mismo tiempo sintió el universo encima y mejor aun la gravedad no existía

Se recordó explicándole a Edward y Bella lo que le había pasado con Reneesme que era la imprimación y que lo que le pasaba no era amor no aun el que siente un hombre hacia una mujer sino que lo de ellos era algo mas explicando que la veía como una hermana que el daría su vida por ella si fuese necesario pero que no se podía separar de ella ni ella de él y así era…

**END FLASH BACK**

Jacob veía como Nessie SU Nessie jugaba de la más feliz frente a él no savia que había hecho para merecer ese ángel que tenía en su destino eternamente pero de seguro algo demasiado bueno pero a él eso no le importaba lo que quería era estar con ella y no importaba como de pronto ella lo saco de sus pensamientos.

R: Jake a que no me atrapas mientras salía corriendo a adentrarse al bosque

Jacob se levanto sacudiéndose la arena y corriendo tras ella

J: ah! te atrape jajaja decía mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le daba vuelta para quedar de frente y la levantaba dándole vueltas en el aire mientras ella reía

R: Jajaja ya Jake eres un tramposo

J: tramposo yo pero porque si tu fuiste la que me reto

R: si pero sabes que yo no corro como tu o como alguno de mi familia recuerda que también soy humana

Jacob la abrazo y le dio un beso en sus rizos; lo se y créeme eso me encanta de ti; Reneesme sintió que el corazón se le quería salir de su pecho algo de ella le encantaba a Jake que bien porque eso quería decir que no todas sus esperanzas estaban por los suelos tal vez a el si le pudiese gustar ella aunque no estaba segura.

**FLASH BACK**

R: tía como puedo hacer para que la gente me vea como lo que soy

A: como a que te refieres pequeña?

R pues es que yo no sé qué hacer para que me vean como a una mujer porque con sus mejillas rojas de la pena se sincero con Alice al final de cuentas ella podía serle de ayuda ya que savia como vestirse y de los trucos de sensualidad eso se encargaría su tia Rose...

A: a ver nena se clara porque me estoy confundiendo. La verdad Alice savia perfectamente a que se refería pero recordaba lo que había pasado hacia un tiempo Edward los obligo a no decirle nada Reneesme acerca de la imprimación con Jacob hasta que ese día llegara que el esperara nunca pasara hasta al mismo Jacob le hizo prometer que no diría nada hasta el momento adecuado

R: tía me estas escuchando Alice reacciono y recordó que estaba con su sobrina y solo asintió Reneesme volvió a hablar lo que pasa es que no sé cómo pero estoy enamorada de Jacob pensé que era solamente una fijación un capricho o solo una confusión mía debido a como el me trata y como él está siempre para mí pero no sé que no es así se que es algo mas lo siento me lo dice algo aquí poniendo su mano en el corazón por eso me invente todo este choro de querer ir al nuevo restaurante y de mas a probar.

A: ok está bien entonces compórtate como tal y por lo pronto arreglémoste como tal no creo que Jake sea tan ciego para no verte lo linda y lo femenina que eres ya Alice después de lo del embarazo de Bella llego a llevarse bien con él por lo que pasaron con Reneesme y así Alice la arreglo para su cena con Jake y se fijaría en todo en tía Rose porque de algo estaba segura ella no le enseñaría nada para que lo empleara con Jacob a menos que fuese para matarlo y rió un poco savia que se apreciaban al menos porque ella los unía...

**END FLASH BACK**

J: Nessie debemos irnos porque si no tu papa me matara ya sabes cómo es él de neurótico y más cuando se trata de ti

R: Jake claro que no aparte tu sabes que él por más duro te estima y confía en ti

J: si pero no quiero tentar a mi suerte y si yo tuviese un tesoro tal como lo eres tú no la dejaría por miedo a que alguien me la robase le decía mientas le acomodaba un riso detrás de su oreja Nessie ella se puso mega roja osea que Jake creía que ella era un tesoro eso hizo que las mariposas de su estomago revolotearan al mil dentro de ella por inercia ella se abrazo fuerte a él y él solo la apretó contra su cuerpo y le dio un beso en los rizos aspirando su aroma que era parecido al de los vampiros pero más dulzón y no común como el de los humanos un olor único especial el de ella

R: de verdad soy todo eso para ti? como un tesoro?

J: Claro que si lo dudas?

R: NO! Jake claro que no yo nunca quise (cuando se quedo callada y bajo la mirada roja como tomate ya que se dio cuenta que sus labios casi se rozaron)

J: Vamos linda ay que irnos antes que se haga más tarde y de verdad termine muerto la tomo de la mano y cargándola la llevo hasta el volvo abrió la puerta y la puso en el asiento colocándole el cinturón de seguridad Reneesme se sentía mareada por tanto acercamiento entre ellos ella se sentía feliz porque nunca vio a Jacob tan atento ni con su madre y vamos esto era mucho después un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo estaba frío el clima pero ella debido a la temperatura de Jacob no se dio cuenta fue hasta que él se alejo para subirse al carro cuando se dio cuenta de ello a que también se había estado mojando en la playa Jacob se dio cuenta y la jalo hacia él y la abrazo ella solo escondió su cara en su cuello y se quedo dormida al llegar Jacob la llevaba cargada y la subió hasta su habitación depositándola con el mayor cuidado en la cama y dándole un beso cerca de sus labios cosa que a Edward hizo gruñir por lo bajo Bella se dio cuanta y tomo por el brazo a su marido.

El sol le calo mientras ella se revolvía en la cama y una voz la saco de su adormecimiento era su tía Rose hey amor levántate hoy vamos a ir de compras así que levántate para que te des un baño me levante y fui a bañarme sin muchos ánimos ya que cuando tia Rose y tia Alice me llevaban de compras era todo un día entero y no que no me gustara ir de compras ni mucho menos su compañía pero no vería a Jacob hasta ya tarde y solo un momento pero a eso vino una idea porque no llevar a Jacob a donde ella ya que ella no podía ir con él se metió a bañar lo más rápido que pudo y salió rápido para ir por él ya que savia que no se negaría...

Al llegar escucho que hablaba con alguien con Seth

S: Jake es que tienes que calmarte porque no puedes cometer ningún error porque puedes perderla así que tienes que ser cuidadoso

J: lo se! con un demonio Seth pero no sé cómo decirle a Nessie no se cómo sin perderla

S: hermano entiende lo de la imprimación no es algo así de fácil para que andes diciendo así nada mas

osea que Jake ya se había imprimado y quien será esa mujer? ella la conoce? es por eso que no se lo podía decir a ella? que es lo que pasaba? de pronto llego leah y como no podía verla ni en pintura al llegar abrazo a Jacob cosa que al dejo helada osea? Jacob y ella no se llevaban al menos no a ese punto eso quería decir que ella era su imprimación? pero cómo? todos sus sueños sus castillos en las nubes se le desmoronaron su vista se nublo y comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo a su casa casi al llegar se limpio no quería que a Jake lo comieran una manada de vampiros nada más porque a ella no le había salido las cosas como quería o pensaba y entro en la casa Rose corrió hacia ella diciendo que donde fue que estaba preocupada y de mas ella solo se disculpo y se fueron las compras fueron de lo mas X para ella no le prestaba importancia a nada en realidad no le importaba nada si no era Jacob y cada que veía una pareja se imaginaba a Jacob con Leah y eso era como un golpe en el estomago y así llegaron a su casa y ella entro rápido saludando y disculpándose con que estaba agotada y quería darse un baño y descansar Esme le quiso decir algo pero fue inútil ella ya había subido a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí pero aun así Edward y Bella si subieron y recargando su frente en ella para después dar un salto del susto cuando escucho una voz

J: Nessie porque no me avisaste que te irías de compras te pude haber acompañado

eso le apequeño el corazón sus ojos de niño herido y su voz de dolor y ahí corrió ella a abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo extraño pero de pronto recordó lo que había pasado en el bosque esa misma mañana Leah y se alejo como si él le quemase

R: Porque no Jacob y adiós ya es muy tarde.. Diciendo y se metió en el baño, Bella que iva entrando se quedaron en shock Nessie no quería estar con Jacob? Ella se excusaba y lo dejaba? QUEEE! Jacob pronto volteo su rostro a Edward quien le dijo que fueran afuera donde explico que le pasaba y ordenándole que fuese a arreglar lo que había hecho lo hizo..

Toco la puerta ella dijo un leve pasa y él entro, se sentó en la cama en sus pies y ella creyó que era su padre porque papa? Porque Jake me hace esto? O mejor dicho porque me pasa a mi, Jacob no tiene la culpa de imprimarse de alguien que no soy yo y tampoco tiene la culpa de que yo este como tonta enamorada de él y quien podría fijarse en mi digo mírame no soy nada… no pudo terminar porque unos brazos la levantaron y la abrazaron fuerte nooo Nessie claro que no tu no tienes la culpa la culpa la tiene la imprimación que es la que nos tiene enamorados el uno del otro como tontos

Ella levanto su cara y lo vio con un brillo en sus ojos entonces? eso.. quiere decir... que... tu... que... yo… soy?

J: Si Nessie eso quiere decir que yo Te Amo como tienes una idea, que te he amado desde antes de conocerte, que he hecho muchas cosas por que estés aquí conmigo por que estés con nosotros y que no me canso y no me arrepiento y que si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo volvería a hacer todo tal cual ha pasado todo tal cual lo he hecho y todo por estar contigo por ser tuyo...

R: au Jake! y se lanzo a sus brazos cayendo al piso perdóname soy una tonta

J: no claro que no, no digas eso mejor dime que también me quieres

R: No Jake yo no te quiero Te Amo con todas sus letras y más aun Jacob no aguanto y unió sus labios en un tierno, tímido, dulce beso para irse conociendo mutuamente... se separaron por la falta de aire pero sin separarse quedaron con sus frentes unidas y después ella se recostó en el pecho de Jacob y hablo Jake no sabes las que tuve que pasar pensando que querías a alguien más y no a mi... lo dijo entre sollozos e intentado esconderse en su pecho él que solo la abrazo y con su dedo la levanto y le dio un ligero beso alegándole Nessie y tú no sabes de los topes contra la pared que me tuve que dar y mas con tu padre y yo con mi cabezota y tu creciendo y sin darte cuenta de nada...Oye por cierto tu cumpleaños es en menos de una semana que quieres hacer? aparte de ser parte de las marionetas de tu tía la duende

R: ouch! cierto ya lo había olvidado la verdad que no sé porque esta vez no me han comentado el "tema" de mi fiesta (Alice realizaba las fiestas con temas ella y con ayuda de Rosalie y Bella organizaban todo desde el arreglo de la casa como el arreglo de las personas para la fiesta) lo bueno es que no tengo que preocuparme mucho creo que ella va a entender y no hacer nada ya estoy grande para eso

J: ja claro como si a ella se le pudiera escapar una y como si le importara lo que uno quiere le decía mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo y Reneesme se acomodo mejor en él

am.. kaf kaf dijo carraspeando Emmet espero no interrumpir nada lo dijo con tono de burla aunque a decir verdad que bueno si lo hice y mejor yo que Eddie dijo riendo porque savia que ese "apodo" molestaba mucho a su hermano

R: Tío Emmet ya estate quieto y deja de decir loqueras por favor dijo rodando los ojos mientras Jacob le tendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie ya que él ya lo había hecho...

E: Sobrina tu sabes que yo no soy así aparte deberías bañarte hueles a perro mojado y soltó una carcajada no es cierto sobrino sabes que si fuera mi dulce Rose seria cierto pero de mi no lo creas... a ou si es cierto Edward me mando a buscarte porque Alice dirá algo importante y nos quiere a TODA la familia ahí así que tienes que venir Jacob... él solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo de la mano a Reneesme y bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

A ver que se le ocurría ahora a su linda tía….

**N/A: **Ok espero les aya gustado y quedo largo porque me inspire escribiendo y no savia como cortarle o en donde cortarle mas bien para el próxima capitulo y grax espero me dejen un review y sino pues sigan leyendome porfiiis espero tomatasos, criticas y buenas cosas :P besotes y abrazotes….MARRU


	2. La Fiesta part1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer…

A: Bueno ya están todos que emocioooon decía dando saltos y vueltas y girando alrededor de Jasper

B: Ya! Alice me estas matando habla ya, di de una vez que te pasa y no intentes manipularme Jazz él solo rió y asintió con la cabeza

A: Ok como todos bien saben Ness cumple en MENOS DE UNA SEMANA!

Jacob vio a Reneesme y rieron un poco divertidos

A: como ya saben siempre tiene que tener un tema y bueno para ayudar a alguien que se que lo necesitara pues he escogido un tema muy especial

R: ay no mientras no sea algo raro como la vez que nos vestimos de súper héroes o cuando la hicimos de músicos exitosos porque yo sí que no...

A: No nena nada de eso esta vez porque ya estas mas crecida y sé que pronto no querrás esas cosas y por tu edad verdadera lo haremos de... (Todos en el borde de sus asientos) de PRINCESAS! Decía dando aplausos y saltitos en su lugar para después colgarse del cuello de Jasper (si no fuesen vampiros se hubieran caído todos de sus asientos con los pies hacia arriba) QUEEEE! Gritaron todos

A: ay por favor no sean infantiles aparte ya tengo todooooo y comenzó a darle una caja con su nombre escrito a cada quien y NO lo abran no al menos ahorita para que mínimo la demás gente no sepa que le toco POR FAVOR! y agarrando de la mano a Jasper salió con el de la casa cada quien se fue retirando a sus cosas y pronto no supieron en qué momento se quedaron solos...

Oye amor decía Reneesme para llamar la atención de Jacob pensé que mi padre se molestaría por vernos tomados de la mano y am pues tu sabes ya lo sabe y por si no te diste cuenta casi muele la mano de tu mama y le debo una plática que le dije la podíamos dejar para la noche... au y no supo cuando se quedo dormida... al día siguiente se metió a bañar y estuvo un rato bajo el agua salió se arreglo porque iría con Jacob a la reserva y no podía ir fachosa ni muy elegante así que se puso unos jeans una playera naranja y su cabello lo recogió en meda cola con un liston a juego con la playera unas sandalias de piso al mismo color y bajo a desayunar antes que pasara Jacob por ella pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando bajo Jacob ya estaba desayunando en el comedor

J: Buenos días amor te levantas tarde o te tardas más y no alcanzas nada... Esme tu me puedes envenenar y ni cuenta me doy.. No me des ideas ni me tientes pulgoso dijo Rosalie Jacob solo gruño y se movió para sentar a Nessie a un lado de él quien seguía en shock él le había dicho amor? y delante de su familia? pero aun delante de su padre! y seguía respirando no no no esto tenía que saberlo que paso ayer que no se dio cuenta ni a qué hora se quedo dormida...

Salieron y se dirigieron a la casa de Jacob oye que paso adentro?

J: como? no entiendo de que hablas?

R: de que me dijiste amor me tomaste de la mano, me diste un beso y me acariciaste y mírate! estas completo! y no lo digo porque me moleste ni porque no te quiero completo solo que con papa ahí pensé...

J: No te preocupes no pasa nada como te dije ayer tuve una plática con él y ya quedamos bien el sabe que Te Amo y que me es imposible separarme de ti y pues el sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría y él tiene la culpa por tener una hija tan hermosa! y que crece muy rápido jajaja aparte (hablando con un poco de pica en su voz) me dijo que tu ya tenias tiempo pensando y soñando cosas conmigo... Reneesme todo lo que hizo fue ponerse rojaaaaa hasta las orejas y justo su salvación llegaron a la casa al bajar la puerta se abrió y salió Rachel a darle un fuerte abrazo dándole la bienvenida... ya lo sé ahora quiero que me cuentes como fue ella lo veía como de ? ay no te hagas cuñada y pronto sus ojos se posaron y diciendo JACOB BLACK! a lo que él solo contesto encogiéndose de hombros y diciendo queeeee yo no dige nada y se dirigió al interior de la casa Rachel estaba ahí en el sillón tejiendo una ropita para su futuro bebe, un bebe y se puso en sus divagaciones como seria ella embarazada? como seria Jake con ella? como serian sus hijos con él? cierto! tenía que pensar en eso! si querían bebes tenían que apurarse pronto ella dejaría de crecer y no podrían tener bebes al menos eso creían porque su cuerpo ya no sufriría cambios tendría que hablar con él al respecto...

Así pasaron los días y el día de la fiesta había llegado hoy hablaría con Jacob respecto a sus dudas y lo de los hijos y saber si él quería tener hijos en fin ahorita tenía que meterse a bañar porque como siempre vendrían sus tías y la arreglarían para que todo estuviera perfecto pero pasaron los minutos y nadie entraba hasta que al fin entro tía Rose? ella solo asintió (fingiéndose dolida) porque lo dices así? te molesta? ella solo contesto No no como crees sabes que eres como mi segunda madre pero me sorprende que Tía Alice no venga solo eso no ella no puede porque tiene unas cosas que hacer y arreglar lo ultimo lo dijo en tono medio molesta pero bueno ya sabría que tramaba esa mujer...

todo listo todos estaban ahí ya tía Alice se encargo de la ropa de todos y cada una de las personas ahí presentes todos como salidos de un cuento de hadas; entones cuando estaba ahí abajo veía quien era quien Tío Emmet era el Príncipe Felipe porque Tía Ross era Aurora (la bella durmiente) mi abuela Esme Cenicienta y mi abuelo su príncipe(no sé cómo se llama nunca dice) mi papá el príncipe Eric ya que mamá era Ariel (la sirenita) tía Alice no estaba por ningún lado y todos me felicitaban y de mas pero y mi licántropo preferido? y mi lobito hermoso donde estaba? y Tía Alice? Tío Jazz para que me calmara?

Así paso un rato hasta que de pronto la vi ella era Alicia y Tío Jazz el sombrerero loco y yo no sabía yo no me hallaba a mi vestido hasta que subí para tratar de calmarme porque con tanta gente no podía hacerlo cuando pase por el cuarto de tía Rose y tío Emmet lo entendí todo lo vi yo era Bella y me quede unos momentos en shock entonces Jake sería.. él…seria…Jacob entonces unos fuertes brazos que emanaban un calor embriagador me envolvieron dándome vueltas en el aire hasta que toque el piso y me di la vuelta para estar de frente con Jacob MI Jacob y él era el Príncipe Adam La Bestia...

J: Aquí estaaaa la princesa más hermosa del mundo…. Woooow y vaya que princesa! Decía mientas la alejaba un poco le tomaba la mano hacia arriba y la hacía dar vueltas para luego abrazarla contra su cuerpo y darle un beso…

R: ok ok ya porque me pondré mas roja de lo que estoy y eso ya es demasiado pero espera que mi príncipe esta mas que apuesto el día de hoy

J: ja! Esto no es necesario yo siempre soy apuesto, lindo, amoroso, caballeroso, adorable

R: interrumpiéndolo y MUUUUUUUY modesto vdd amor? Jajajjaja los dos rieron; bueno ya ay que bajar porque nos deben estar esperando

J: Si señorita pero no sin antes entregarme mi regalo y extendió una cajita roja y un sobre le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y se fue rápido tienes que estar sola…oh y es primero la carta POR FAVOR! No le quites el encanto…

_Querida Nessie:_

_MAS VALE QUE ESTES LEYENDO Y NO HAYAS VISTO EN LA CAJA! _

_Ahora si solo quiero que sepas que Te Amo más que a nada en este mundo porque tú eres mi mundo, tu eres mi vida, tu eres mi equilibrio, mi aire, mi todo…._

_No sé si es muy pronto pero… pero…maldición ni en un papel puedo hacerlo sin tartamudear bueno yo se que te quiero en mi vida siempre (abre ahora si la caja) quieres ser mi esposa?_

_Nessie solo espero que entiendas que estas en todo momento conmigo pero yo te quiero día y noche, noche y día conmigo (ok se que tu papa se va a poner histérico al igual que todos pero sabían que un día pasaría ya que mas da) entonces que dices?_

_A por cierto también viene un lobo el cual es mi alma que te la entrego con todo mi amor y mi corazón…._

_Siempre tuyo….. Jacob Black._

En la caja había un collar el cual era una media luna de plata esa era la manera de comprometerse con alguien para ser exacto los lobos se las regalaban a sus imprimaciones también un lobo de madera tallado este tenia por debajo en la parte del corazón una frase que decía "_siempre tuyo J.B." _y una orquídea y ella se sintió la mujer mas feliz del mundo y no podía contener las lagrimas y bajo corriendo las escaleras directo a su destino Jacob Black…

**N/A: **Hola aquí está el segundo cap y espero que les guste y este va dedicado para una persona que me encanta como escribe y se k la kerre mucho como una amiga casi hermana n.n Kokoro Black


	3. La Fiesta part2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

** CAPITULO 3: **

Al llegar abajo fue directo a los brazos de Jacob este la recibió como siempre dándole un fuerte abrazo y dando vueltas para después depositarla en el suelo y dándole un beso en los rizos y acercándose a su oído y bien que dices?

R: CLARO! Dijo gritando y pronto sintieron como Edward los separaba levantando a Jacob por el cuello y separándolo de su hija y todos consternados (con cara de O.O?) Bella pronto salió disparada y abrazo a Edward para calmarlo Alice revoloteando por toda la sala tarareando la marcha nupcial y entonces a todos les cayó el balde de agua fría.. Ellos se iban a casar!

Rosalie se aventó prácticamente sobre Jacob gritando Claro que no perro, si Edward no te despedazo yo sí! y se abalanzo sobre él pero no logro llegar ya que Emmet la tomo en el aire y dándole un beso para calmarla y Jasper como siempre calmando todo el alboroto y sonriéndole a su duende que no dejaba de brincotear hasta parecía ella la novia…

Carlisle y Esme hablaron a ver qué es lo que pasa y todos calmados esto lo dijo Carlisle mas como amenaza que otra cosa y en especial para sus hijos…

Jacob dio un paso al frente poniendo a Nessie atrás como queriendo protegerla Ok lo que pasa que le pedí a Ness que se case conmigo y ella acepto y a Edward por lo visto esto no le pareció pero Bells, Edward y todos ya sabían que todo esto pasaría algún día y no lo pueden negar yo Amo a Reneesme y no me voy a apartar de ella así tenga que pelear por ella contra todos en eso Reneesme puso sus manos en los brazos de Jacob y se adelanto a él diciendo espera amor creo que eso no será necesario vdd familia? Ellos saben que Te Amo y que no podrán impedirme nada porque ellos quieren mi bienestar y mi felicidad y esa no está más que a tu lado dirigiéndose a su padre papa yo te amo como no tienes idea y nunca te voy a dejar y créeme no me quiero separar de ustedes de nadie (dándole una sonrisa a su tía Rose) pero entiendan que sin ustedes no puedo seguir pero sin Jake (volteando a verlo y extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara) me muero porque él es mi vida misma…

B: está bien hija créeme que te entendemos (viendo a Edward para que hablara ahora él)

E: y estamos muy felices de que sea Jacob ese hombre porque sabemos que hará todo lo que este a su alcance para que estés bien y feliz y es lo que queremos vdd Rose?

R: si la verdad no me agradas perro pero no nos queda de otra al final de cuentas es lo que la niña quiere y ni hablar claro que tampoco cae mal un guardián para la casa cuando uno no esta vdd? Emmet le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y se sonrieron mutuamente…

J: ea mira que la Barbie me ha aceptado uff no sabes que no podría dormir de la preocupación de que no te pareciera Tía e hizo una sonrisa burlona Reneesme le dio un ligero golpe…

E: Ok entonces ya no hay mas que hablar hija y deja de darle vueltas a todo en la cabeza y deja de estar nerviosa que no pasara nada aparte deja de martirizar a tu tío Jasper, él solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y cara de suplica…

A: bueno ya que todo está dicho ahora si a seguir con la fiesta que no me esforcé de gratis aunque… me falta una boda que preparar y soltó una risita bailoteando alrededor de Jasper y dándole besos en las mejillas y en la boca y todos felicitaron a la pareja de prometidos…

Todo termino y Renesmee se sentía exhausta al igual que Jacob pero este se quedaría a ayudar a limpiar aparte que se quedaría hasta que su Nessie durmiera y ya terminado subió en brazos tipo recién casados a Reneesme a su habitación al entrar la deposito en la cama muy suavemente y viéndola a los ojos

R: Jake quédate a dormir conmigo

J: QUEEEEEE! Quieres que me linchen, que me maten, que me corten un miembro, una extremidad o algo no no no no estás loca si ya pase vivo lo de hace rato con el compromiso no pienso tentar mi suerte dos veces…

E: Así que eres más sensato de lo que creí? Alzando la ceja y una risa malvada

J: Ay si como no (_Mira no es por ti claro que nunca me harías nada aparte como si me dejara pero con Nessie me es muy difícil aparte que sabes que ella no me pone fáciles las cosas así que ayúdame y salte de mi cabeza YA!_)

R: ay papa porfiiiiiis que se quede solo será a dormir aparte que no soy la cumpleañera y no dijiste lo que sea por mi princesa? Haciendo ojitos de borreguito justo los que usaba su tía Alice con todo mundo y su tío Emmet con Rose… además Tu dormías con mama bueno tu no mama era la que dormía pero técnicamente lo hacían.

E: uf dio un respingo está bien, está bien puede quedarse pero no lo agarres de costumbre Jacob y eso va para ti también señorita… y les recuerdo están en MI casa con ocho vampiros abajo y NINGUNO duerme así que cuidado…

R: Graciaaas le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo saco cerrándole la puerta

J: Ok señorita Cullen ahora si a dormir que el día de hoy fue agotador…

R: futura señora Black dijo corrigiéndolo mientras con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello y lo besaba ok me iré a cambiar

J: oye creo que tengo que ir a casa

R: nooo pero dijiste que dormirías conmigo y papa dijo que si y Jacob le puso su dedo índice en los labios haciéndola callar diciendo solo iré por ropa no me puedo quedar así verdad es incomodo estirando los brazos para que viera el disfraz de la bestia Reneesme sonrío diciendo pues Mi Príncipe siendo así permítame traerle algo de ropa ahora entiendo el porqué tía me trajo una bolsa con ropa y no me dejo abrirla con la excusa de que no era para mí lo guío al armario que era más grande que su habiación y le dio una bolsa y le dijo que podía cambiarse ahí mientras ella iba al baño a hacer lo propio ya terminando los dos se metieron en la cama abrazándose no necesitaban de las colchas con una sabana fue más que suficiente…

J: Buenas noches mi princesa

R: Buenas noches mi príncipe, aun no sabes cómo he soñado con esto

J: con qué? Poniéndose nervioso porque su Nessie se le pegaba demasiado

R: pues en dormir contigo, despertar contigo y todo eso como una pareja (poniéndose roja como tomate) es que siempre he querido saber cómo es estar con el amor de tu vida a todas horas sin necesidad de separase para nada, de ser lo ultimo y lo primero que vez (mientras sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros)

J: y no sabes cuánto ansío ese momento también pero es mejor que duermas porque no dudo que alguien nos este espiando vdd? Y se escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras y los dos soltaron unas risas

Esa noche Reneesme soñó con como seria su vida de pareja como serian sus hijos y todas esas cosas lindas….

Al despertar Reneesme se puso súper feliz porque sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella y sabía perfectamente de quien por el calor que le emanaban se giro lo más sutil que pudo para quedar frente a Jacob sin despertarlo mientras lo veía embobada y pensaba en su sueño pero era eso un sueño aunque pensándolo bien pasaría pero y sus hijos? Ella dejaría pronto de cambiar y si querían, debía apurarse bueno no era de que tenía que ser ya pero tenía que hablarlo o sino no tendría ese fruto de su amor y se fue sumiendo en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto él le saco de los mismos diciendo sin abrir sus ojos que pasa, tengo algo en la cara? Tan mal estoy o qué? Ella soltó una risita claro que no! Eres perfecto solo que pensé que estabas dormido

J: lo estaba pero sentí que te movías por eso desperté pero si no lo vas a hacer vamos a dormir de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente Reneesme se quejo como una niña Jake! Anda despierta vamos a quedarnos en la cama pero despierta anda Jake, venga despierta Jacob la tomo entre sus brazos e hizo que giraran dejándola abajo y dándole muchos besos al momento que le hacia cosquillas diciendo eso… te… pasa… por… despertar… al…lobo… Reneesme reía cuando entro Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos y Emmett que solo dijo no cabe duda es una Swan a lo que Alice que iba pasando agrego si claro como si su tío Emm y su tía Rose no hubieran contribuido vdd sobrinita? Por cierto ay reunión familiar así que bajen rápido...

Al llegar abajo todos estaban en la sala sentía un poco de tensión en el ambiente y cuando llegaron mas pero de pronto todo tranquilo giro su rostro hacia su tío Jasper y le agradeció

C: Ok estamos todos reunidos por una visión de Alice esta asintió y tomo la palabra la verdad que no sé cómo pero tuve una visión un tanto extraña y borrosa pero Edward le interrumpió irritado diciendo ya al grano lo que Alice vio es a nosotros con un bebe y el bebe obviamente es de ustedes y más vale chucho que corras porque eso no tenía nada que ver según tu con comprometerte con mi hija y tú te escuche claramente mientras pensabas en hijos con el Reneesme y Jacob seguían con la boca abierta y sin articular palabra no sabían ni que, ni cuando, ni nada Alice la tomo del brazo alegando anda nena que como es tu padre no queremos que se infarte y además no queremos usar una cortina en vez de un vestido con esa barriguita lo decía mientras le acariciaba el vientre mientras Bella se hacia la ofendida porque su hija no tuvo la confianza de decirle y Jacob era un mal amigo cuando de pronto algo los saco a todos Rosalie felicitaba a Jacob entonces si todos despertaron NO! Grito Reneesme NO, NO y NO yo no estoy embarazada Jacob contesto NO claro que NO es por eso que nos vamos a casar además yo nunca… bueno tecnicamenteo nosotros… no a pasado… no he tocado a Nessie esta se puso roja como tomate a ver espera Nessie que tu pensaste en hijos conmigo? Es cierto poniendo ojitos brillosos

R: claro que sí! Como no iba a pensar en ello y por lo que los pensaba es porque soñé con esa vida anoche y me puse a pensar de si sería posible? Y que si queríamos debíamos hacerlo antes que yo deje de cambiar y más cosas que pensaba comentar con mi abuelo antes de hablar contigo pero papá como siempre de impulsivo y no me deja terminar quería que me examinaran y me aclararan algunas cosas de si podía o no y dudas de los embarazos y como seria

A: Ok siendo así no tenemos prisa o al menos no tanta y un peso menos no tendremos una barriguita grande porque por otra parte si queremos sobrinos decía mientras daba palmaditas y bailaba agarrándose de Jasper, Rosalie se le unió canturreando que querían bebes aunque fueran del chucho y se fueron a hacer los preparativos y todos en shock por el comportamiento de Rosalie ahora que se enteraba de un nuevo integrante de la familia…

**N/A: **Con dedicatoria para Merlys Caroline Black que me mando el rw para ver cuando seguía y aquí esta lo prometido….

Espero que les guste y me dejen rw aunque sea con tomatazos que con las criticas uno aprende mas…

Aunque con las cosas lindas uno se inspira MUCHO MAS…. Jaja kiero rw

Besotes y abrazos….


	4. Despedida de solters

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA…

Y así pasaron los 2 más largos meses de sus vidas era horrible estar todo el día separados el ir, venir y tomar decisiones para la boda, la casa, la luna de miel que está claro esta era solo por un fin de semana ya que Jacob no podía dejar la manada aunque no pasara nada relevante pero ya pronto juntos como uno solo estarían; hicieron todo cuanto les pedían Alice y Rosalía que eran las encargadas de la boda como decía su tía Rosalie tenía que ser por todo lo alto y muy sofisticada como todo en la familia Cullen ellos eran felices con cualquier cosa sin mucha complicación mientras estuvieran juntos lo demás no importaba pero si no lo hacían su familia se molestaría y sentirían de por vida o mejor dicho por la eternidad!

Las despedidas de solteros fueron una cosa rara por parte de los Cullen se fueron de caza todo un fin de semana junto con la manada quienes aparte de cazar se lanzaron del acantilado, en cambio la de las chicas se tomaron todo ese fin de semana de spa y dándole tips y de mas platicas de mujeres a Reneesme cosa que ella agradecía mucho y a la cual Claire se ponía más que roja porque hasta Leah participaba.

**RENEESME POV**

El día de ir a la prueba de peinado y maquillaje llego me pase a recoger a Claire y Leah para ir juntas ya que esta serian madrinas y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de preguntarle unas cosillas sobre Quil a Claire y a Leah de su imprimado que ya había aparecido

- Ok bueno primero iremos al maquillaje y después el peinado y por ultimo en casa nos mediremos los vestidos uf!

- Que emocionada debes estar no Ness al fin tu y Jacob se casaran y están juntos al fin tienes al amor de tu vida que suertudas son ustedes dos porque tienen a quien amar y las ame (nos decía Claire a Leah y a mí a la cual vi y al momento me sonrió estábamos teniendo una súper idea así que comencé) -Pero porque dices eso Claire tu eres joven aun y no dudo que has de traer a más de uno babeando.

Ella solo contesto muy bajo "si pero no al que quisiera" (cosa que ni a Leah ni a mí se nos paso por nuestro súper oído) -A ver dime a quién quisieras traer babeando? Porque estoy más que segura que lo podrías tener es solo cuestión de un empujoncito (le decía yo cuando Leah me secundo) -Si es todo cuestión de una ayudadita y con la de nosotras estoy segura que caerá eso ni dudarlo (Claire se puso toda roja cuando nos decía) -Pues es Quil y es un reverendo idiota no puedo creer que no se dé cuenta e intentado de todo y el muy tonto no hace nada

-A ver como que has intentado de todo (esa parte yo no la conocía así que quería saberlo y por lo visto era la única porque Leah se pudo a carcajearse como loca y entre pausas hablaba) -Lo dices por el chico al que abrazaste y casi besas, O por el "acosador" amigo que tienes? Porque déjame decirte que nos dio infierno a todos como una semana de amargura y no pensaba en otra cosa más que en descuartizarlo y al "acosador" quiere que prácticamente te espiemos para descubrir de quien se trata y decirle que te deje respirar (Ok ya entendía la risa de Leah pero eso era horrible ella intento con celos y él no hizo nada, él era más calmado que Jake si a ella se le ocurre algo así, él si lo descuartiza jajja recordé la vez que le pregunte por tener novio, él empalideció y dijo que no tenia edad jaja y a la semana me pidió que fuera su novia pero con Quil serian mediadas extremas) -Ok creo que la única solución aquí es la de la verdad U.U

-Ok Nessie pero a que te refieres con la verdad de que verdad hablas (me decía Claire con la preocupación en el rostro) -Cálmate mira sabemos ahora que si le molesto lo de los chicos, y mucho (agregaba Leah) así que no le eres indiferente y pues…

-Ay Nessie deja de darle largas a que verdad te refieres si ellos no tienen secretos (Decía Leah que estaba al borde del infarto) Pues de que le confiese sus sentimientos O.O (las dos se quedaron mudas con una gran O en la boca y los ojos como platos) Mira no ay de otra él se puso celoso lo que nos dice que él te quiere o mínimo le gustas (claro que no le podía decir ni Leah que la ama) y como sabemos los lobos por "genética" al parecer sin ofender, me refiero a los hombres Leah (solo rio y asintió con la cabeza) son un poco lentos al interpretar los sentimientos de nosotras porque Dios ustedes saben que batallé para que Jake me viera diferente

-Lo se Nessie pero es que Quil es un retrasado de lo peor! Mira Rey bueno al chico que casi beso, pues es gay! un amigo que me ayudo y del "acosador" como le llama ese no existe para además cada que puedo casi lo beso en la boca así como a Rey, le intento dar celos y siempre le recuerdo cuanto lo quiero!

-Eh ahí el problema Claire, él cree que solo lo quieres, no que sientes algo más fuerte que ese sentimiento y como él aun tiene miedo de que seas pequeña para dar el siguiente paso pues imagínate el resto, decía Leah a lo que yo tenía que agregar; o mira tu vida en estos momentos y las tres comenzamos a reír.

Terminamos las pruebas y quedamos que del día de mi boda no pasaba sin que Quil por lo menos le dijera a Claire que la quería como algo más y estaba celoso de alguien que no existía

Al llegar a casa me encontré a Jacob esperándome en el porche y me lance a sus brazos.

-Lobitoooo (mientras él me abrazaba dándome vueltas por los aires) porque no me habías hablado? No sabes los horrores que te he extrañado! desobligado! te quieres quedar viudo antes de tiempo verdad? me quieres matar de un infarto? Si es eso verdad (reclamaba mientras ponía mi mejor cara de tía Alice).

-Mi Nessie claro que NO! ni lo digas, ni lo pienses, entendido?

-Sí, entendido mi Alpha! (asiendo ademan de soldado con la mano en la frente) él solo rio y me beso como siempre todo a mi alrededor se volvió nada, solo estábamos él y yo entregándonos todos nuestros sentimientos guardados estos días en ese beso.

- He! Jacob, será mejor que la sueltes si no quieres que Eddie los separe antes de tiempo porque va a salir en cualquier momento (si ese era tío Emm como siempre arruinando todo por su amada Rose porque ese cuento de que papa venia no se lo creía ni solo y vaya que es despistado pero en fin es lindo porque de verdad que ama a tía Rose al igual que ella a él)

-Ok amor me voy porque sino tu tia Alice será quien te deje viuda porque no he ido al traje (me decía mi lobito abrazándome para pegarme más a él)

-Lo sé y créeme que quiero que pasen estos dos días lo más rápido que se pueda porque prácticamente no nos veremos (le dije haciendo pucheros y dándole besitos esperando convencerlo para que me venga a ver en las noches)

-A no señorita! eso si que no, ni creas que podrás verlo antes de la boda eso si que no, no seas chantajista! Tú querías boda y te aguantes (esa era tía Alice secundada por tía Rose que me tomaba por los hombros para meterme a casa)

-Ok pero déjenme despedir de mi prometido ok (me acerque a Jake) Bueno ya escuchaste y Alice es capaz de desatar otra guerra así que mejor dejemos que se salga con la suya (lo abrace porque de verdad lo extrañe y lo necesitaba demasiado)

-No te preocupes ve al fin y al cabo en prácticamente un día serás mía, completa y exclusivamente mía c(me beso y de nuevo todo a mi alrededor se convirtió en nada)

-Ya ya ya mucho arrumaco como dices solo falta mañana para que sea la boda y puedan demostrarse su amor (me volvió a girar y nos dirigimos a la casa) Aunque déjame felicitarte aprendiste súper bien esos gestos que te enseñe

-Si el chucho casi dice que si jajaja debiste ver su cara (decía tía Rose)

-jaja tía ese chucho ya va a ser tu sobrino así que por favor no le digas así

-Nena tu sabes que en el fondo lo quiero

-si lo sé tía y gracias porque sé que es por mi por lo que lo haces (y veía como se perdia entre el bosque jake, mi jake)

-Sí pero muuuy en el fondo lo quieres verdad rose y ahora si a arreglar todo para mañana nuestro día de chicas y despedida de soltera…

Me desperté sin muchas ganas a decir no me emocionaba mucho eso de mi "despedida de soltera" la verdad nunca me consideré así siempre estuve comprometida con Jacob de una u otra forma verdad pero lo único que hizo que me levantara fue el hecho que recordé que ese día de chicas era un spa eso significaba ponerme mega linda para el día siguiente, para mi boda, para mi Jacob…

El día estaba calmado entre mascarillas, tratamientos para la piel, el cabello, manicura y pedicura, peleas entre mis tías y madre que no quería nada, al igual estábamos Claire y yo contra Leah que también se reusaba y mi abuelita y Emily haciéndola de arbitro para todas jajaj estaba muy divertida y entre consejos de mis tías, abuela y madre vi como Claire y Kim tomaba apunte para aplicarlo con Quil y Jared y Leah solo les hacía burla mientras yo comía dejando que me pusieran linda aunque claro no dejaba de pensar en que estaría haciendo mi lobito…

**JACOB POV**

La "despedida de soltero" era rara bueno era raro ver a la manada con los Cullen´s que nos llevábamos bien pero no por eso dejaban de ser nuestros opuestos y que esto se viera raro o anormal

-Jacob nada en este mundo es normal (ese era mi suegrito como siempre de entrometido en los pensamientos) –No me llames suegrito! y créeme no es que quiera si yo pudiera no escucharía a muchas personas (y se fue tomándose el puente de la nariz para "calmarse" por mi forma de gritarle suegro con el pensamiento)

La despedida iba de lo más normal estábamos de caza, después fuimos como tradición a tirarnos del acantilado excepto los Cullen todos alegaron que si lo hacían Alice les haría pagar muy caro por sus ropas, hicimos una fogata y entre cosas me decían según ellos consejos y hacían sus bromas de casados pero todos sabíamos perfectamente que ninguno hablaba enserio porque todos estaban igual de enamorados que yo así que no me quedo más que esperar a que callera la noche y terminara todo esto para ver a mi Nessie…

Llegue a la mansión Cullen junto con ellos mi suegrito me había dicho que solo podía quedarme un rato ellos irían o mejor dicho acompañarían a sus respectivas esposas ya que ellos habían cazado junto con nosotros… así que estábamos en la sala viendo T.V. mientras llegaban todos yo acostado con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas ella jugando con mis cabellos y con su otra mano cambiando canales cuando se detuvo y voltee mi cabeza hacia arriba para verla ella me veía con sus hermosos ojos chocolate pero con su don me hacía saber todo lo que sentí felicidad, comodidad, dicha, ella se sentía completa conmigo…

-Jake Te amo…

-y yo a ti Ness (y no aguante más me levante sombre mis codos y me dispuse a probar sus labios)

-Ok ya estuvo bueno, aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa así que ándele jovencita a su recamara y tu más vale que te vayas que mañana te quiero súper guapo y te metes a bañar temprano mas no te quedes remojando mucho porque hueles mal (decía la duende empujándome por la espalda hacia la puerta) –además llega Edward y para que quieren se quedan sin el día de mañana, por eso mismo aunque no pueda ver su futuro nos adelantamos mi jazz y yo

-Ya está bien duende, pero deja de hablar tanto, ya solo me despido de Ness y me voy (me acerque a ella y la abrace)

–Te amo y estaré esperando que amanezca ansiosa para ser tu esposa Jake (me beso)

-Yo también futura Sra. Black, yo también…

La bese y me fui a mi casa contando los minutos para el siguiente día que sería el mejor día de mi vida o mejor dicho el segundo el primero y más importante es cuando conocí a mi Nessie cuando pude ver esos ojos chocolates hermosos el día que nació mi niña…

**N/A: **Perdooooon pero es que el trabajo me traía de aquí a alla y con una niña de 1 año corriendo por la casa es más difícilaunque es supeeer tener alguien que llegas y te abraza y besa, que está pendiente y te pide que le ayudes en todo es lindísimo…

En fin espero les guste el cap y el prox es la boda! Y si llegaron hasta acá se tomaron la molestia de leer dejen un pequeño rw para saber que mis desveladas sirven…


End file.
